


Bring It

by further



Category: Multiple fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Fandom, Meta, Other, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/further/pseuds/further
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four words to the whack: Get The Fuck Back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring It

 

If you’re too skinny you must be a poser, if you’re not too skinny you’re a cow.

For a long time guys have felt that nerd culture was their secret boys’ club where they didn’t have to know how to deal with real live females because they could submerge in fantasy where their insecurities and inexperience and lack of social skills didn’t haunt them.

But it was the ladies who forced science fiction pundits and gatherings to take Star Trek seriously, who started adult fanzines of fiction and art, invented slash fiction, it was moms and sisters who taught them how to sew their costumes before the costumes they wanted were available for sale, females who gave realism to the Society for Creative Anachronisms, who created the DIY renaissance faire and led the Rebel forces to victory over the Empire.

Or, okay that last part was a movie. But still. Females have always been there writing books and creating networks before there was even an internet and I know when you live in a vacuum its easy to think everybody in fandom is white and straight and male and clueless about interacting with the rest of the species. And now that these dorks are having to handle the international, highly publicized fact that this proprietary myth is fiction, they are going to pout and stamp and resort to all the low-brow shallow temper tantrum behavior they found so appalling when it was aimed at them all through school.

Let them try.

Let them tremble and sputter one-note fear-of-female vitriol and substitute condescending sarcasm for a sense of humor and trot out whatever other pathetic protracted adolescent panic tactics they have in their emotionally and intellectually limited arsenal.

We’re females. Nature designed us to be powerful enough to have an entire other human being come out of us. Even if you never have a kid, centuries of evolution have made you so bad-ass that you can if you feel like it. You can bleed every month for a week and not die. We lead countries and play guitars and wield swords and run in platform boots, we broker peace and wage war, sail the seas, wear pants, vote, write porn and put fandom on the broader cultural map.

I expect the empty wagons to be the noisiest. I know how to stand tall in a room full of people weaker than me. I am not here for them. I’m here for me and females who are much nicer than me and deserve some back-up. I’m here for my niece and my homegirl and my role models. I’m here because I had the makings of a hero long before I read my first Wonder Woman and tried to draw my own.

We’re not leaving.


End file.
